Research at the Institute for Drug Design in the School of Medicine, which encompasses diverse fields such as cancer cell proliferation, cellular metal toxicity and bacterial resistance to antibiotics, among others, places a special premium on structural biology. NMR spectroscopy will be a key tool in these research endeavors. The goal of this proposal is to purchase a 600 MHz NMR spectrometer to enhance ongoing complete ongoing research and to train graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the use of this technique. The availability of this instrument would stimulate further research in structural biology at Wayne State University, enhancing the strong existing capabilities that we enjoy in X-ray structure determination.